Because I Miss You
by Kiri Kyumin
Summary: Kyuhyun hanyalah pria kesepian yang merindukan pelukan kekasih. Tapi pelukan bisa nanti. Karena Sungmin yang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. KyuMin. Kyuhyun/Sungmin. Ficlet. Shounen-ai. (Mungkin) mengandung spoiler Lunar Luminescence. Don't Like Don't Read.


© 2015 Akizuki Kiriya

 **그냥 보고 싶어 그래**

 **(Because I Miss You)**

by Kiri-chan

KyuMin, Ficlet, Shounen-ai, Humor, Romance.

Ditulis untuk diri sendiri. Ditulis karena kangen. (Mungkin) mengandung spoiler Lunar Luminescence karena kurang lebih berdasar fanfic itu. Don't like don't read.

oOo

Karena bulan itu masih penuh. Langit terlihat terang tapi juga semu di balik bulu-bulu sayap hitam.

"Hei…" Suara lembut menegur, tapi respon tidak didapat.

Si bocah masih membeku.

"Apa aku perlu menghancurkan bulan di atas itu agar kau memandangku?"

 _Aku memandangmu dari tadi!_

 _Kau. Matamu yang hitam dan sayap iblismu itu!_

Apa dia perlu lari? Atau melawan? Tapi kakinya sudah mundur sedikit menjauhi tepian balkon.

Dan makhluk itu… _makhluk bersayap hitam itu,_ bergerak dengan bulu-bulu yang mengepak seolah tertarik begitu saja pada langkah di depannya seperti magnet.

"Berhenti." Anak itu tidak tahu apa tangan mungilnya yang menghadang mampu mencegah si makhluk melakukan apapun. "Berhenti disitu."

Mata hitam menatap datar sebelum helaan napas dan ekspresi menyerah terlihat. Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan berkata, "Oke, aku Kyuhyun."

 _Hah?_

"Dan kau Sungmin, berhenti bersikap defensif seolah tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya."

 _Sori?_

"Kau sering memimpikanku, kan?"

 _Justru karena aku sering memimpikanmu, jadi aku tahu betapa berbahayanya kau ini!_

"Menjauh. Dari. Balkonku." Sungmin melempar tatapan mengancam. Mata kecoklatannya berkilat biru.

"Aku mendengar reinkarnasi mengubah karakter karena proses kelahiran jiwa yang baru tapi aku tidak menyangka kau jadi menyebalkan, Min."

 _Siapapun, tolong hentikan setan gila ini bicara._

"Aku tidak peduli kau terus memandangku seolah aku ini setan—uh, ya memang aku punya kekuatan iblis, tapi… cukup." Kyuhyun tidak ingin meracau lebih banyak lagi. Dia hanya pria kesepian yang butuh pelukan kekasih. Meskipun dalam konteks sekarang lebih tepat 'reinkarnasi sang kekasih' yang berarti beda orang walaupun wajah dan jiwanya sama.

 _Oh, siapa peduli._

Yang penting itu Sungmin.

Jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendekat. Dan sesuai dugaan—iya, sesuai dugaan, tapi masih membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati—Sungmin menyerangnya dengan cakar dan taring yang nyaris merobek dadanya.

 _Werewolf bermata safir itu sedang siap serang._

Dan Alpha macam Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. _Penjelasan bisa nanti. Pelukan bisa nanti._ Dia melesat ke depan, menahan kedua sisi pipi Sungmin dengan mudah, membisikkan suatu mantra yang membuat pandangan Sungmin mengabur, lalu—

Pluk!

Kepala Sungmin jatuh ke dada Kyuhyun.

Uhm… dengan begitu dia bisa memeluk Sungmin dengan mudah.

oOo

Lee Sungmin. 16 tahun. Tinggal sendiri tanpa keluarga. Kerja serabutan untuk memenuhi biaya hidup sehari-hari. Urusan sekolah ditanggung beasiswa penuh. Dan di apartemen sewaan yang dia tempati, Sungmin mendapat kamar di lantai 2 yang jendelanya dekat dengan langit. Beruntung dia werewolf dari lahir jadi tidak perlu khawatir kehilangan kendali saat bulan purnama.

Pagi ini, tepat jam 3 pagi, Sungmin menemukan dirinya tenggelam di balik selimut dan pelukan setan terbang semalam.

Sungmin tidak berteriak. Dia hanya hampir kena serangan jantung.

"Sudah bangun?"

 _Seperti baru bangun dari kubur? Ya~_

Tak!

"Minggir." Sungmin mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, tapi sial si setan terbang ini seperti patung batu yang tidak mau bergerak.

"Kau berani…" Kyuhyun memegangi dahinya, bekas dijitak Sungmin tadi. "Berani sekali…"

"Minggiiiiiirrrr!"

Brakkk!

Ini di luar harapan. Tubuh Sungmin terjatuh di ranjang. Kyuhyun di atasnya. Bahaya.

"Aku tidak berharap kau sama seperti yang dulu." Kyuhyun menahan dua tangan Sungmin yang berontak keras. "Tapi yang tadi terlalu kasar."

 _Jitakan di jidat terlalu kasar?_

Sungmin berani jamin Kyuhyun pernah mencabik-cabik seseorang karena itu yang pernah dia lihat dalam mimpi.

"Baik," Sungmin menyerah. "Kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terlihat lega. "Menikahlah denganku lagi."

 _Lagi?_

Woi. Sungmin masih 16 tahun. Polos, virgin, belum pernah jatuh cinta. Enak saja menikah, ditambah kata 'lagi' pula!

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" Sungmin tersenyum, manis yang dibuat-buat. "Kau salah orang mungkin ya?"

"Kau sering memimpikanku dan berani bilang aku salah orang?" Kyuhyun terperangah.

"I-itu kan cuma mimpi!"

"Tapi kau istriku!"

"Tapi cuma mimpi!"

"ITU NYATA, SUNGMIN! KENANGAN MASA LALUMU BUKAN MIMPI!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak.

 _Hayati lelah._

"Tapi…" Sungmin terkena serangan _death glare_ yang membuatnya meringis. "Yang sudah lalu biarkan saja berlalu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau harus belajar _move on_."

"Kau sinting." Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Sungmin-nya yang dulu. Sungmin-nya yang manis, anggun, dan lembut hati. Tapi Sungmin yang di hadapannya ini… err, seperti minta dihajar? Rohnya jalan-jalan kemana saja sih sebelum reinkarnasi?

"Tidak, kau yang gila disini." Sungmin menuding wajah Kyuhyun terang-terangan. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah. Dari berbagai keahlian yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, salah satunya adalah _paksaan_.

Srakkk!

Sayap hitam besar muncul dari punggung Kyuhyun. Sungmin terbelalak. Karena sayap Kyuhyun tidak hanya dua, tapi enam. Seperti seraphim yang jatuh ke dunia kegelapan.

Yang jadi masalah, kamar Sungmin adalah yang terkecil di apartemen. Di lantai 2, paling pojok. Dan enam sayap Kyuhyun dengan mudah membongkar setiap sisi dinding, menjebol atap sampai Sungmin melihat langit yang masih berwarna biru kobalt di atas sana.

 _Siapa yang sinting… hah?_

Sungmin terperangah dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dingin dengan mata berbinar menyebalkan.

Suara langkah pemilik apartemen dan beberapa tetangga kamar Sungmin terdengar semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun membawanya terbang tinggi sekali sampai Sungmin tidak berani berontak karena dengan jarak 10 ribu kaki dari atas tanah berarti nyawa taruhannya kalau Sungmin melawan.

"Kau…" Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau kau ingin melawanku dengan sikap keras kepalamu, kau salah." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Karena kata Heechul hyung, aku lebih keras kepala dari siapapun."

oOo

 _Heechul?_

Sungmin bukan hanya sekedar familiar dengan nama itu, dia mengenal si pemilik nama dengan baik. Kim Heechul, seniornya di sekolah. Dengan wajah androgini, rambut dicat merah, dan senyum berbahaya. Pertama kali Sungmin mengobrol dengannya secara langsung, saat Heechul sedang mengunyah kaki Siwon di gang sempit. Kalau Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak kebetulan lewat sana sepulang sekolah, mungkin Siwon hanya tinggal tulang belulang.

Walaupun Heechul ngotot menjelaskan dia tidak akan menghabiskan kelinci setampan Siwon, tapi siapa yang percaya?

Sialnya, setiap shape-shifter punya kemampuan regenerasi. Jadi meski kaki Siwon kembali seperti sedia kala, tapi Heechul bisa menggigitnya lagi sewaktu-waktu jika Sungmin menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

Di jaman modern seperti ini, terlahir sebagai shape-shifter itu repot, apalagi jika kau bukan jenis predator.

Bahkan predator seperti Sungmin pun punya masalahnya sendiri. Siwon pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Itu absurd. Memangnya bau serigala Sungmin ini kurang manly atau bagaimana sampai kelinci macam Siwon naksir padanya? Lalu Heechul yang sering menjahilinya. Dan sekarang… siapa namanya tadi? _Kyuhyun?_

Kyuhyun, si chimera aneh yang menculik dan—sepertinya—ingin mengawininya paksa. Walaupun Sungmin tidak yakin Kyuhyun chimera, baunya seperti alpha serigala murni kok… tapi enam sayap itu dapat darimana kalau dia bukan makhluk campuran?

"Kita sampai."

"Ng…" Sungmin masih merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Di hadapannya terbentang mansion mewah. Mewah sekali nyaris seperti istana. Seolah-olah kamar apartemen Sungmin yang dihancurkan Kyuhyun tadi hanya setengah ukuran toiletnya saja.

"Aku tidak mau turun." Sungmin berusaha bertahan. "Kembalikan aku pada ayah dan ibuku!"

"Ayah dan ibumu sudah meninggal, Min." Kyuhyun mengingatkan. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau tidak mau turun. Lebih mudah menggendongmu langsung ke kamarku."

Dakk!

Sungmin langsung melompat dengan ketangkasan tinggi. "J-JANGAN MACAM-MACAM YA!"

Rasa-rasanya seumur hidup, baru kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin berteriak sekeras itu.

"Kau ini…" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Kasar, liar, tidak tahu aturan… apa itu efek terlahir di jaman modern? Dunia ini semakin hancur saja."

Kalau yang di depannya ini bukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan menahan diri untuk membuatnya babak belur dari tadi.

"Kau juga tidak tahu aturan, menculik orang seenaknya." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Memangnya kau lahir di jaman apa sih?"

"Sekitar 2000 tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin terperangah. "Kau…" bibir mungilnya terbuka menutup syok. "Kau… pedo ya?"

Smack!

Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini, _baru kali ini_ , tangan Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Sungmin sebegitu keras.

Seluruh serigala di dunia ini, baik yang hewan alami atau yang setengah manusia, bersujud di bawah kaki Kyuhyun, memuja-mujanya sebagai legenda. Tapi Sungmin—rrr… Lee Sungmin ini… boro-boro memujanya, menghargainya barang sedikit saja tidak.

"Mungkin kau benar…" Kyuhyun memijit keningnya. "Aku salah orang."

Sungmin menyeringai. "Perlu waktu lama untuk membuatmu sadar."

"Kau boleh pulang." Kyuhyun berbalik dengan dingin. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

"Oke, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya bahagia.

 _Sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu._

"Kyuhyun…" Sungmin membeku. "Kau… kau menghancurkan kamar apartemenku tadi."

"Kemudian?" Kyuhyun sudah menggantung jemarinya di kenop pintu, tampak tidak peduli.

Sungmin memucat. "A-aku… aku tidak bisa pulang lagi…"

 _Yeah. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah memprediksi itu sejak awal._

"Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal." Sungmin bergumam lirih seperti kehilangan nyawa. "Belum lagi jika pemilik apartemen itu minta ganti rugi… aku… aku…"

 _Apa aku harus tinggal di sekolah? Apa aku harus jadi gelandangan? Apa aku… apa aku harus menumpang tinggal di rumah Siwon dan Ryeowook? Apa aku…_

"Kalau hanya soal ganti rugi aku bisa menanggungnya." Kyuhyun berkata cuek seolah itu bukan hal besar. "Asal kau mau tinggal disini."

 _Dan menikah denganmu?!_ Sungmin protes dalam hati. _Itu taruhan besar namanya!_

"Kyuhyun-ssi..." Sungmin berdeham. "Kelihatannya kau tipe orang yang selalu memaksakan kehendak."

"Aku tidak memaksamu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dengan jemari memutar kenop pintunya ringan. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah."

Sungmin membeku. Punggung tegap Kyuhyun hampir menghilang di balik pintu putih berhiasan ukiran emas yang semakin menutup.

Tidak. Sungmin tidak mau jadi gelandangan, Sungmin tidak mau dikejar-kejar hutang, Sungmin tidak mau tinggal serumah dengan Siwon...

Brakkk!

Kyuhyun hanya menoleh dingin. Sungmin menggebrak pintunya keras sebelum menutup sempurna, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan napas tersengal dan berkata,

"Baik," Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya mencengkeram ujung pakaian Kyuhyun. "Tolong izinkan aku tinggal disini."

"Dan menikah denganku?"

"Tolong jangan sekarang." Sungmin menggeretakkan giginya keras. "Aku tidak peduli di masa lalu kita menikah di usia muda tapi jaman sudah berubah. Orang sekarang tidak menikah di umur belasan, asal kau tahu sa—"

Bibir Kyuhyun membungkam ucapannya. Sungmin terdiam. Dengan mata terbelalak dan emosi campur aduk dalam dadanya. Sebelum dia merasa kakinya semakin melemah, Kyuhyun memberi jarak.

"Kau ingat." Mata hitam yang teduh menatap penuh harap.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku." Sungmin merutuk dengan wajah panas. "Sial."

"Bohong." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Rasanya seperti nostalgia, kan?"

 _Yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali._

"Aku bukan dia." Sungmin berkata lirih. "Meskipun kehidupan masa lalu sering mendatangi mimpiku, tapi itu bahkan tidak terasa seperti ingatanku. Hanya seperti menonton memori orang lain. Aku bukan kekasihmu yang dulu."

"Berhenti melarikan diri." Kyuhyun mendekat, tangannya yang hangat menyentuh pipi Sungmin sekali lagi. "Kau benar-benar merasa memori-memori itu bukan milikmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng, hanya saja kali ini lemah. Tatapan Kyuhyun seperti memaksanya menyerah.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Mata obskurit Kyuhyun menggelap. "Terlalu merindukanmu… Sungmin."

Saat simbol salib hitam berukir berpendar di dahi keduanya, Sungmin tahu tak ada lagi yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menghindar dari kenyataan.

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **Iklan (?) Lunar Luminescence Chapter 4  
**

 _"Kau sudah jadi milikku sejak croix noire ini bersinar di dahimu." Kyuhyun menyibak ringan poni Sungmin dengan telunjuknya saat lambang salib hitam berpendar disana. "Hanya ingin memberitahu saja, karena aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan diam…"_

 _Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, membuat Sungmin merasa sedang berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga kerajaannya bukan dengan predator berdarah dingin yang biasanya berwajah keras, namun dia segera membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh saat mata tajam Kyuhyun kembali menghujam ke arahnya._

 _"… itu lambang calon pengantin."_

* * *

 **A/N :** Kangen T.T


End file.
